Bright Stars
by GlassStained111
Summary: Nothing's worse than having nightmares and not being able to sleep. Hopefully, Jane can find a way to cope with the nightmares before they decide to ruin her life. But she wasn't expecting a certain friend to help her out. One-shot. Link/OC


DISLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. I only own Jane.

Jane buried her face into the pillow below her, whimpering softly as she did. Nightmares had haunted her dreams for a while during the past week, but no matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't let her sleep. They were relentless, to the point where she was scared to even close her eyes. Now she only slept for about four hours each day, sometimes staying awake all night long. It worried her. The brunette shivered, pulling the quilt closer to her small frame. However, she remained cold. Sighing, she turned over and stared at the ceiling with bloodshot eyes. No way she was going back to sleep. Not after seeing that freaky looking monster in her sleep.

Jane clutched the quilt and set it aside, solely turning and planting her bare feet on the cold wooden floor. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, the brunette surveyed the room groggily before yawning. She stood up and clumsily made her way toward the door on her left. Her white night gown, she realized, was full of lines and ruffles; probably from all the twisting and turning she did. Reaching over, she grabbed her brown boots from the doorway and silently put them on, making sure they felt comfortable beneath her feet. Her hand reached for the doorknob as she carefully opened the door a crack. She peeked outside and into the hallway, scanning her surroundings cautiously. There was a always a patrol on duty during the nighttime, Jane had come to observe. They kept a visual eye for any monsters, like Keese, who came out to disturb the cheery residents of Skyloft. But she was grateful for the patrol. Luckily, the patrol was no where to be seen, giving her a chance to sneak outside of her room. Closing the door behind her, Jane tiptoed her way to her right, where the huge wooden doors stood to leave the Knights Academy. She opened the door slightly, leaving just enough room for her to slip outside. The large door would creak if people were to yank it open all the way. Might as well keep cautious, the brunette thought.

Her short brown hair brushed against the side of the door frame as she slipped outside and closed the door. She was immediately greeted by a chilly breeze as it blanketed her bare legs with coldness. She shivered slightly, regretting not bringing warmer clothes. Breathing a shaky sigh, she crept forward, toward a large wooden crate. Jane slowly made her way on top of it, grunting as she did. Making another small climb and she came to a bridge, connecting the roof of the academy to where she now stood, a small gap between it. However, the brunette jumped over it with ease as she landed on the other side safely. Reaching the far end of the roof, she sat down, letting her legs dangle out in front of her. This is where she usually came to clear her head, from any worries or, more importantly, her nightmares. No one would see her this late at night.

She stared above her at the beautiful stars, encompassing Skyloft with their shining lights. Living above the clouds had its advantage, Jane mused as she sighed dreamily. Her eyes glazed over the moon, watching it shine brightly above her with its magnificent light. She was at ease watching the night sky. I only her dreams could be like this, then they wouldn't be that scary. She didn't know why she had them in the first place. They just suddenly appeared. At first they were just mild nightmares, like losing her Loftwing or getting lost throughout an unknown town. Then they began to change into gruesome scenarios where she was either killed or tortured endlessly. She felt horrible after waking up from them. Her body would be sore and she would feel queasy all day. She didn't want to mention it to anyone yet. Not even Zelda or Link for that matter, who were her close friends. They probably wouldn't understand.

"I knew I'd find you up here."

Jane's eyes widened in alarm as she gasped and turned to see who the owner of the voice was. To her relief, it wasn't a headmaster of the academy, but Link instead. She relaxed her shoulders before ginning him a small smile. "Hey, Link. What're you doing up here?"

Link shrugged, pacing toward her and taking a seat next to her. He gave her a sheepish smile. "I heard you open your door." He admitted, now staring up the the night sky. "So I followed you. But what are _you_ doing out here?" Jane didn't know wether to be surprised by the fact that she had been followed without realizing it or because it was Link who had done so. Deciding not to dwell on the thought, she decided to tell Link about the haunting dreams.

"I've been having nightmares lately," Jane sighed, twiddling with her thumbs on her lap unwarily. "At first I thought that they were going to go away, but they haven't. Now I'm just…scared." She trailed off, staying silent. Link watched her with sympathetic eyes when she didn't say another word. He looked up at the stars and pondered. If he could get her mind off of things, it might help. With a playful grin, he elbowed Jane's arm gently, causing her to look at him with curious eyes.

"Do you know any of the constellations?" He sake tilting his head slightly to the side. His question came so suddenly, that Jane could only quirk a brow in response. She thought for a moment, before shaking her head. Link's expression brightened, but only a little. "Then I'll show you." He said, a spark of eagerness in his blue orbs. Jane couldn't help but smile as she looked back up at the starry sky. For a while, the two searched for hidden shapes and figures amongst the stars, often exchanging soft words. Link had found most of them while Jane had only found a couple. The girl suppressed a giggle at the sight of Link's determined expression, attempting to find more shapes.

The chilly breeze had caused Jane to shiver later on, reminding her of how cold it was outside. She scoot closer to her best friend, hoping he wouldn't notice how cold she really was. Her eyes were beginning to get heavy, as Link softly spoke next to her, his voice like a soothing melody. "I wonder where it is…" He mused softly, scanning the sky once more. Jane felt herself give into sleep, as she leaned her head against Link's shoulder with a small sigh. Link felt the pressure on his side as he looked down beside him. Jane had dozed off, he realized, looking at her sleeping form. A warm smile curved his lips. He wrapped an arm around her small frame and pulled her closer, letting his head rest on hers. "Sweet dreams." He whispered.

And for the first time in days, Jane didn't have a nightmare.

Hope you guys enjoyed! Jane is my original character. :)


End file.
